Wounds of the Past
by demonchild06
Summary: kyo is sad for different things and doesn't know what to think. angst for cutting
1. Chapter 1

_Wounds of the Past_

**Kyo-pov- I can't take it anymore I have to do it. I guess it's the only thing I can do.**

**Narrator-pov- Kyo and Yuki were arguing again. "I hate you, can't you see!" screamed Kyo. He ran out without a second glance.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yuki-pov- I was sad when I heard Kyo say that. His eyes were so filled with hatred I wasn't sure what to do.**

**Narrator-pov- "don't worry, Yuki" said Tohru after seeing the sad look on Yuki's face. "Tohru's right" added Shigure. "if Kyo really felt that way he should have said it earlier" everyone thought how stupid he sounded. "idiot" Yuki said.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Narrator-pov- upstairs in Kyo's room- once Kyo arrived at his room, he went to his closet where he had put a knife that he had taken from the kitchen. Pulling up his shirt, from wrist to elbow were a bunch of small scars. "I'm sorry Yuki" Kyo said before slicing the knife across his arm. Blood dripped on the floor before he was able to cover and bandage it.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Narrator-pov- at school- "carrot-top has been acting weird don't you think?" asked Uo. Everyone turned to stare at Kyo.**

**Kyo-pov- I can't believe how little self control I have. It's been like this for a few months' now. I just can't bear the way Yuki looks at me. It all started that day…**

**_flashback "you damn rat can't you just shut up!" it had been raining for about three days. "well if you wouldn't act like a stupid cat!" it hurt more than I thought it would. "why you…" I just snapped and just lunged at hum without really knowing it, and then I kissed him. He was shocked as I was. I couldn't look at him so I ran. end flashback_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yuki-pov- I was staring at Kyo like I have been doing since that day. Then I saw it a bandage on his right arm. He had pulled up the sleeve a little but enough for me to see. I have to talk to him.**

**Narrator-pov- Yuki walked up to Kyo's desk. "Kyo meet me in the woods at the back of the house" said Yuki. "unless you're afraid?" Kyo looked at Yuki for awhile. "why you damn bastard" Kyo said. "I'll go" satisfied Yuki walked out.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Narrator-pov- in the woods- they stood facing each other as if challenging the other to speak first. "how long?" asked Yuki. There was silence before Yuki spoke again. "how long have you been doing it?" Yuki grabbed Kyo's right arm making Kyo wince in pain. "why would you care you damn rat" screamed Kyo. "the battle is on" was Yuki's reply. **

**Kyo –pov- what the hell is he talking about, if he thinks that would scare me his is so wrong. **

**Narrator-pov- Yuki didn't wait for Kyo to finish puzzling what he said. He just acted. Yuki pushed Kyo against a tree. "Yuki what the…" Kyo wasn't able to finish for in the next instant Yuki's lips were on his. **


	2. messed up

Wounds of the Past

Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 2

Wounds of the Past

Chapter 2

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening, Yuki likes Tohru._

"Yuki please…Yuki!" Kyo screamed. Yuki had trailed small kisses towards Kyo's earlobe-his weakspot. Yuki stopped his small torture. "Yuki why did you…" Kyo stopped seeing the smile that slowly spread across Yuki's face. With sudden force Yuki pulled off Kyo's shirt.

_Damn he looks so good, the way he screamed my name. Ohhh, I wonder if I can make him do it again._

Trailing kisses down Kyo's chest towards his left nipple. Yuki bit down hard. "Yuki!" screamed Kyo. _Perfect. _While nibbling on Kyo's left nipple, with his right hand he started pinching and teasing the other one. Yuki liked the little mewling sounds that Kyo was making. "Yuki, please." Begged Kyo. Yuki just smiled, he started trailing kisses back up Kyo's chest. He bit down on Kyo's neck, making Kyo moan out loud. While suckling and nibbling Kyo's neck, Yuki's left hand started moving downwards. Kyo literally started panting. Yuki stopped right above the bulge in Kyo's pants. "Yuki" Yuki didn't need anything else to lead him on. Slowly stroking Kyo, Yuki started trailing kisses along Kyo's neck towards Kyo's lips.

_I felt a deep rumbling in my chest and blushed, this was the first anyone was to here me purr._

"Wow Kyo, I didn't know you could purr" said Yuki, but Kyo wasn't having any of that. He crushed his mouth to Yuki's then winced in pain. Yuki stopped, "Kyo are you…" he trailed off seeing for the first time the scars on Kyo's chest and abdomen.

_I can't believe it. I was so lust filled to see them before._

They didn't move Kyo couldn't take his gaze away from Yuki's horror filled one. "why, Kyo?" Yuki asked. Kyo didn't say anything, but pushed Yuki away and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wounds of the Past**

**Chapter 3**

_I can't believe it. I thought he wouldn't have to see my front. I ran all the way to my room not stopping when Shigure called my name. I got the knife out, and finished taking off my shirt. The blade of the knife felt cold against my skin._

-at the front door-

"Yuki, what's wrong?" asked Tohru after seeing the exhausted look on Yuki's face.

"Tohru do you know where Kyo is?" asked Yuki.

"um…" Tohru said. The door to Shigure's study opened and Shigure came out.

"he arrived a while ago and went straight to his room" said Shigure. The look of rage on Yuki's face got them scared.

"How come you didn't stop him?!" Yuki screamed. "haven't you seen what he has been doing to himself?!

_As I heard Yuki's voice I got up off the floor and jumped outside and up to the rooftop. Yuki might hate me after this but I don't care. The look he gave me was enough to know that I had become a monster. I grabbed the knife harder and placed if on my stomach. I slashed the knife across my stomach than my chest. One was horizontal the other vertical. I ended up having a cross in the middle of my chest._

It started pouring by the time they were able to go through Kyo's door but he wasn't there.

"where the hell is that damn cat?!" yelled Yuki. The other two were still scared but Shigure spoke first.

"Yuki calm down…" a look of pure horror filled Shigure's eyes.

"what's wrong, Shigure?" asked Tohru. Shigure didn't say anything, instead he pointed to a space on the floor where blood had dropped and dried.

_Rats it started raining. Man I feel so weak, but… no I can't think of him now.NO!_

Kyo sliced across his left are where no scars lay. Kyo kept cutting and cutting. When he got real weak he dropped the knife. Outside walking toward Shigure's were Hatori and Momiji. Momiji stopped to stare at the roof.

"Momiji, what's the matter?" asked Hatori. Momiji was silent and then pointing to the roof he said:

"it's Kyo, he's on the roof."

Hatori looked up and sure enough Kyo was on the roof. All of a sudden Kyo started tumbling towards the ground.

"Momiji, quick find Shigure and tell him to come outside" Hatori said. At first Momiji hesitated than did as Hatori said.

"Shigure!" Momiji kept yelling, from upstairs everyone came running downstairs.

"what's wrong Momiji?" asked Shigure, seeing the scared look in Momiji's eyes.

"it's…" he didn't finish for at that moment Hatori came in carrying Kyo in his arms.

"Momiji quick bring me my bag from the car, now" Hatori ordered. Momiji automatically did as he was told.

"Hatori what's wrong with Kyo?" Yuki asked afraid of the answer he would get.

"it seems that Kyo was cutting himself and has bled much" was Hatori's reply. Everyone stared in shock as Hatori took off his coat from Kyo. Kyo's body was filled cuts from his collarbone to the waistband of his pants. Momiji arrived with Hatori's bag. Hatori started ordering everyone about.


	5. final chapter

**Wounds of the Past**

**Chapter 4**

_I barely knew what went on after I passed out on the roof. There were times when I almost felt relief then I would hear his voice. My dear Yuki, I wonder how he is. I'm tired most of the time. Not knowing who comes in or out. There was a time where I woke and saw Yuki's face for just a second before I would drop back into unconsciousness. I guessed I was in a hospital for all the noise there was. Vaguely I would wonder if it were all just a dream. But deep down I knew it wasn't. _

"hey you guys, carrot top is coming to" said Uo, who along with Hana had come to comfort Tohru.

"what…" Kyo wasn't able to finish for Yuki had pushed Tohru aside and hugged Kyo, mindful of Kyo's wounds.

"Kyo, you stupid, stupid cat" Yuki said. Only the others saw the tears that were running down Yuki's face.

"Kyo, I was scared, you had lost so much…" Yuki broke down and sobbed into Kyo's shoulder. "I love you, Kyo" whispered Yuki before getting up and running out. Everyone was silent all that is for Ayame.

"well, I say, my little brother in love. Who would of known" Kyo had already tuned him out.

_Did I hear right could it be that Yuki really does love me. Or is he just saying it. I don't understand. I'm so confused. I have to tell him. I have to tell Yuki, I love him._

_I can't believe I said it. But I had to. Those few times that he stopped breathing I thought I would die. I couldn't hold back any longer._

-5 months have passed-

Kyo had returned from the hospital. After saying he wanted to go home. (of course he didn't say it like that)

"welcome back, Kyo" said Tohru once he stepped in to door. Kyo looked around the house a bit then said:

"it's good to be back"

_I wonder where Yuki is. Yuki was all I could think of after he left. Those three little word I always wanted to hear._

"Kyo" Yuki said. Kyo turned around at the sound of Yuki's voice. They stared at each other neither moving. They were so absorbed by each others presence that they didn't notice the others leave.

"Yuki, can I ask you a question?" Kyo said. Yuki didn't say anything just kept staring.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked.

"Is it true what you said at the hospital? Is it true that you love me?" asked Kyo. Yuki wasn't able to say anything for his eyes started to blur. Then he felt lips on his and then Kyo's voice.

"I love you, Yuki" Kyo whispered. Kyo was afraid to do anything so just stood there. Then Yuki closed the gap and smiled saying:

"I love you, too, Kyo" before placing his lips back on Kyo's.

On the other side of the door nine certain people had tears in their eyes and a look of pure joy on there faces.


End file.
